Since YOU Been Gone
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: It'll always be like this... hurt, pain, sorry but never happiness again. Not without you! Thoughts, Feelings... life without each other! P.S: Changed Title - Duquesne & Delko
1. Take it Back

_**As you alread know... i'm Calleigh and Eric all the way... although i'm NOT HAPPY with the spoilers about their break up and the rumors about Eric departure, I decide to write this one. Anyway this might be a multichapters but every chapter will be only one...**_

**_I don't own CSI Miami._**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_** Take it back**_

_[Calleigh Duquesne…]_

Once again, she looked at the calendar in the wall. It seemed not to believe that the date was that, that one year has past with such an absurd speed. She remembered the smiles, the promises, the kisses. And of everything that they had done back there. Remember of how her certainties turned doubts, of how her warranties turned powder. They were already in the car, her crying, him hurt. Was her decision. Her break up. He had hurt her, that was true but she had too and a lot yet he had forgive her, why she couldn't do the same? The door beats, the steps hurried. A later turning into a good-bye. And the illusion that she had made the right choice beginning coming undone the following second.

Therefore, the calendar hurts. Something was missing here. The same smiles, the most accustomed kisses, the smell of him in her bed, in her skin; the new promises. Not this emptiness, this intermittent question on what would have been. She had always worked badly with choices – Jake, John, Peter, Jake again – and now she had the sensation that the only one she had done wisely was undone little later, for a succession of actions that it could have work as the synthesis of her life. The car no longer more existed, it had never again returned to the same place. But it was impressive as everything was still alive in her memory. Her memory that always fail, always insists on forgetting.

"_**One year"**_, she sighed. She thought about the symbolism that this took, in the amount of what could have done on that time that it did simply not exist anymore. The life followed her course, a lot has happened and almost nothing was in the same place. She couldn't say that it had been a bad time. It was only impossible to deny that she wanted him to be there. Because, with him, each victory would have had a special flavor - and those that didn't come, would be something to be shared, but never suffered. Because, with him, dreams would have come truth - and those that proceeded in the field of the imaginary, would be something to be postponed, but never lost. Because, with him, to win and to dream was more complete. She missed the feeling of feel like that.

She scratched out, finally, that day of the calendar. A lot of hours still need to come to end the day, but she thought that it could abbreviate the memories doing this. It was one more attempt of deceiving, as so many another that appeared on those 365 days where the cold, the heat, trips, approvals, discoveries, failures, walking on the beach and so much more she had done without him. She thought about writing what she felt, but she knew how she was bad with words. She lied down in the bed and hugged the pillow that one day belonged to him. She smiled, without know why she made it. And it muttered quietly, as who doesn't get to hold an inappropriate thought: **_"the truth is that it hurts… you, not to being here." _**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Thanks!! R&R.


	2. Slowly, Beginning and Ending

**You know... life is unfair or are the people that is??**

**Losing Speedle is one thing; lose Alex is a huge thing too but lose Eric is... devastating. Watch CSI Miami without Eric and Calleigh together is just useless... oh, come on!?!? Tell me who watch CSI Miami because of the crime scenes, Horatio, Ryan or Natalia?? Damn it!! we wait so much for this romance; it was 7 damn seasons not 7 days or 7 episodeos, it was 167 episodeos waiting, wanting, wishing them together for what?!? For having ours hearts broke? For make us mad? For get in season 8 and say GOOD BYE ERIC???**

**Honestly I watch CSI Miami just because of Calleigh&Eric. Hey.. i'm not saying that H, Ryan, Natalia or the scenes aren't good - the show is great - but it's awesome whith Eric&Calleigh and much more now that they are finally together (here between us.... come on!?!! just one, two kisses? some sharing looks? where is all the make out for all those years of flirting? if i remember well, the CSI NY fans had a very good make out between Danny and Lindsay ON A POOL TABLE!!! A POOL TABLE!!! Where is Calleigh&Eric hot kiss, make out or a waking morning together??**

**You know if I could... I would put a bullet on the person that had this crazy idea of Eric departure and their end relationship just to let them(CBS or whoever had this idea) know to never mess with Eric&Calleigh fans... but this is just me (please don't get me wrong, I'm not into violence but justice has to be done!!!)**

**Anyway.. i'm sorry. I'm just pissed off with the news... let's just do what we came here to do.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Slowly, beginning and ending**_

_Eric Delko…_

When I got up, neither I nor the sun thought it was the hour of the day to begin. Maybe for that the rain still fell outside, and I didn't know if the darkness that filled out my room was from the sky or from my interior. The truth is that the two now get confused, arrested to an eternal repetition movement. And me, almost serious, almost immobile, almost wrong, turn hostage of what my own reality says. It's a little four in the morning. But every minute remain seconds that don't know how to pass.

I still remind the first time that the sun didn't appear to me. The day already announced himself, but I turn around to the side and didn't have anything there. And the empty bed told me that that morning shouldn't exist but the seconds, at that time, insisted on being fast, and soon I saw myself inside in darkness. The rain wanted to take the place that was hers from right, and then I discovered that the ash filled out the days that didn't want to win color. It was not more than seven in the morning. But every moment meant one decade to remind.

When I woke up, I gave some brief steps and I thought everything would restarted. The empty would be gone, you would be here and everything that we lived, the moments shared in bed, on the couch, on the beach; the laughs and even the tears and fears would be back again and us would be us not I, not you. Just us. You and me. I and you. I feel the cold take my body, the smile faint and a tear itself announce. What I saw was what came from inside, with the little light that it still remained me. I touched the room in search of the other light, but it wasn't capable to light up. I was sure that the darkness wouldn't give up so easily. And me, almost serious, almost immobile, almost wrong, it was only the result of the days that didn't want to exist. I knew that it didn't pass ten in the morning. But each movement seemed to break out to hurt.

I still remember the first time that you didn't appear to me. The day already announced himself, but I looked to the side and I discovered that you weren't there. And my empty body told me that, after that morning, I would not exist. Only that the hiccup, at that time, insisted on dominating me and I began to give up on struggling against the end, against a life without you. The solitude wanted to take the place that was hers from right, and then I discovered that the ashes filled out the ashtray, what reminded me more of my pain. My days without her were like ashes. It was one any hour of any morning. But no feelings would lose their place.

When I breathed, the smell of the rain began to taking me and it was then that I reminded that day when the two of us, catch by surprised by the rain, kissed for the first time. I could felt her taste, unique, exquisite and so Calleigh in my lips. I could felt her fingertips wet, cold yet so warm around my waist and then I remember for a moment how was to smile again. But my heart, at that remembers, remind me the hurt and the empty that now was in my life.

All my happiness, laughs, wishes and goals was gone with her; nothing made sense anymore because with her and in her I have discovered the real meaning of life. Work, parties, victories nothing more matters when she wasn't here.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!! R&R!!!


	3. The Incomplete Ones

_**The Incomplete ones **_

_They…_

It was almost a shine that it was in that half look. An almost smile leaned over in a half happiness, a semi-nude moon of one day almost finishes. She was almost young, almost naive in her total passion. And it felt part complete, even when from him came no more than a half waive. Because she knew about the half truths that took her world entirely, and it found all sense in that, that might couldn't be anything (and maybe it was for those that always believe in the never). And even when he promised a lot and appeared with almost nothing, she was replete of empty happiness.

But she didn't mind. She knew that it was almost everything that somebody could want in a whole life, an incomplete love full of certainties of the moment. Because it lasted the time of a hurried half-hug or of an almost-kiss given bewildered. Because it left an immense will of having a little more.

And it was always like this when in the middle of everything the two, were becoming one. When the incomplete ones turned two parts of a same only one. When the half-smile turned almost-happiness, and the semi-begun day took the moon almost nude. And the half shines of the almost glance turned everything that they could want forever, a complete love without the uncertainties of an almost-hug distracted by a kiss half intoxicated.

Even when she called and said whole truths that sounded a little out of the world and give it very sense for what seemed so little for a whole life of few two that formed an immense one. Totally complete for never believe that the forever left replete of happiness what was just emptiness.

And the nodding wasn't more part, because it was complete. And in the end of everything found their happy beginnings.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	4. RetroProcessor of Illusions

_**Retro-processor of illusions **_

_Eric Delko…_

I waited for the whole time her phone call. I waited for a life sign, for an any _**"Hi",**_ for a word that said _**"I'm here".**_ I waited for her news, for her back, for her regret. I hoped you didn't leave me far away for so much time, that you noticed the mistake, and spoke to me that you knew that you wanted me. I waited. I waited for you to wrote a letter, to order a sign of smoke, that looked at me for anything and knew to love me. I waited for you, like I always waited. And I heard my telephone ring when it wasn't working, I opened my mailbox every morning that announced and saw words where anything expressed. I waited for any attention that I knew _(I thought) _that you would give me.

I waited until you appear. And you didn't appear, right or wrong of not manifesting on that hour, leave the time to pass as if we could also pass, even knowing that nothing would pass without we clean everything up that had happen in the past, and I waited. And I waited again, as if you could have noticed that there was a way to get right after everything, and you only telling me that the mistake was the success of your life. But not of mine. And I hoped you noticed that I was there, ready for love you, and that you could love me as you wanted just like this, but you didn't want.

Only I wanted to wait, and I waited. And you came again and told me _**"ok, we need to know…"**_, and I didn't want to know about anything anymore, only to know with you what I never knew. That that we always waited without knowing if we should wait. And you said _**"it's ok"**_.

And I said _**"I don't know".**_ And you left, and I was there, and I waited for you to look back and tell me _**"Yes! We can do this again, we can be us again"**_. And you turned the corner. I waited. And you didn't return. And I didn't go. But I waited. And I stopped. And I end up like this.

Without you. Living my life without me, because I only was myself with you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	5. Reinventing the Irreparable

_**Reinventing the irreparable **_

_Calleigh Duquesne…_

I wish I have told you the sweetest word. Wish have given you the tightest hug, the most affectionate kiss, the most appropriate caress.

I wish I have looked in your eyes without fear, revealed my foolish thoughts, whispered words without sense. I wish I have sung that music that was always ours, have given a smile for your happiness, to had your smile that brought me happiness.

I wish I have dried your tears in the hour that they were slippery, have sobbed in your chest for being afflicted, have let off steam for acting always wrong. I wish I have felt more times your smell, have watched more films hugged in your arms, have slept at your side.

I wish I have counted stars with the fingers, have writing inadequate poetries, have listen you to breathe and think how it was good to be alive there with you. I wish I have had more lunches, dinners. I wish I have fixed breakfast, have taken ice cream in the end of the afternoon, have drunk wine at dawn.

I wish I have known what you always left obvious, have given the present in the right day, have called when it was the right hour. I wish I have the conscience that it was still time, have the decency of not running away from the mistake, have the wisdom for not insisting when it is already late.

I wish I have professed how much I liked you, loved you; have shown how you were the right person, and have revealed how fool I was for not recognizing.

I wish I had given my best to know than that I had the best of you. I wish I have held your hand and spoken how much I needed you, have asked for help to not disappear, and being sincere so I wouldn't need to be embarrassed.

I wish I have let you to be the only one, because in fact you were and still are, and not fear that as an adolescent that doesn't know what to do when fall in love. I wish I have lost the hope that you would still be there, have back your will of being with me for whatever it was the life together.

I wish I have shouts, sighs and your hands intertwined in mine.

I wish I have promised that I would make you happy and accomplished.

I wish I have made you to feel special as I was, as you made me.

I wish I have left my world to create ours and no one else. I wish I was cliché to reinvent the love at your side.

I wish to get back and be happy. Because I only wish to be me as I should be for you so you would always be what I wanted for me. And end.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	6. On what it is real and small things

_**On what it is real and small things **_

_Eric Delko…_

He thought he knew all the pains of the world, but in his chest it burst now one that was overpowering, unique.

He could badly breathe, and in his conscience it hovered the doubt of another destiny not drawn.

Weighed.

Not the weigh of the world, as gets used to say; one still bigger, unbearable: the one of the emptiness.

And that what seemed paradoxical in him it took form, crystallizing a sadness that meditated in taking refuge in the muteness of a contained hiccup, in the bitter tears that born and died in the eyes.

It was pain and winter, melancholy and autumn.

It was silence, an unjust silence and undesirable, characteristic of the greatest losses.

It was solitude.

It was absence.

It was.

Because she was… gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	7. Sometimes Hardly Ever Forever

_**Sometimes Hardly Ever Forever **_

_They…_

She closed her eyes, he stretched out his hand.

The face had been touched light, while the tear that was slippery of one of the eyes was diverted of her fatidical destiny, the ground.

There wasn't sound there, not even the contained cry of an uncommon suffering. Maybe no breathing existed on that moment; just a gesture and nothing else.

The time even could be measured, if an instant like that fit in a small place as the universe, but they didn't want to know.

They were, was, and now… What more was needed to exist?

He moved his lips, she took her finger to them.

There wasn't reason to look for words, because they would not be capable to mean something like that.

Movement should not exist, under the risk of to disappear the beautiful.

They were two and only one, the perfect union of the human imperfection.

Impossible to define what happened in paradoxical hearts as those: it was pain and happiness, distance and company.

They just completed themselves.

They still didn't know, it is true, and maybe even they would know one day, but the unknown didn't matter for them. They already knew the main.

There were the touch of the hand, the livid face, the rarefied air and nothing else. And everything was sufficiently unique there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	8. On Her, He remains

**I want to give a special thanks to Liphuggers . Girl, thank you so much for your support and for every review... I appreciate you for appreciating me ; ) ...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**On her, he remains **_

She was afraid.

She knew that she didn't make sense, she knew that the situation was favorable to her, but even so she didn't get to obtain the necessary safety for not worrying to every second with the possibility of the loss. Maybe because, for the first time, she had the notion that she had in hands something with so much value, something that she had always dreamed and it had never gotten to reach.

It cost to believe that she had reached, and a lot of times she put everything to lose because of that distrust.

The fact was that he was there, in spite of all of the existent difficulties, and she didn't simply know what to do to not letting him leave closely from her. She should know that, for that, it was only enough to be herself, because she was as soon as she had arrived there.

But not.

She had the feeling that everything that she did wasn't enough, that at any instant the castles of sand could collapse and their dreams would get lost once and for all.

And it didn't matter the words said, the shared confessions and the infinite love vows; she wasn't convinced, maybe betrayed by her own conscience of who didn't learn how to love and it doesn't believe that it can be loved by somebody.

Per times if it paid to the impossibility of the situation, unbeliever in the materialization of a feeling that seemed to cross kilometers in endless highways.

However, when sleeping, she was sure that the thought exalted, and they met, although in the field where only lovers on old fashion way would walk. And it was there that everything made sense, that there were not imperfections, doubts or difficulties, only two becoming one, the happiness in the simplest state of her complexity.

When the rain left, but the sun didn't appear, nor the moon, because there was no more notion of time, neither space, only that there is no measure for the passion. Because the love doesn't feel quiet, they well know _(at least in the dreams they knew)_.

She was afraid, it is true.

_**"There are no reasons for that"**_ he used to say.

But she knew that the love could not be shared besides two of them.

Therefore she was afraid...

And she continued there...

Waiting...

For love...

For him...

For Calleigh and Eric become them again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	9. Badly Punctuate

_**Badly punctuated**_

_[They...]_

Badly turn on the radio and the first chord of the song filled out the atmosphere and his thoughts. It wasn't necessary to go very far to look for the reference: it was her music, the same that one day, looking in her eyes, he had said that he wanted to have at least the minimum of talent to create something with words that went so appropriate to define her, and at that she smiled clumsy and she said that the poetry didn't have owner, since the feeling used for whom declaimed were honest. He could pass years without hear that it didn't lose reference.

_**"There are moments that is strong, although brief"**_, he repeated while he looked in the mirror, the eyes tired of the night badly slept and the beard for doing of who felt due for the laziness.

He fell to the ground daily, and the sensation of to stand up again was single, a Herculean overcome. From his hands didn't sprout anything else, because they were closed from the attacks to the walls of the room manifested in varied hours…

…

The door of the closet didn't close, she knew well, that's why she even made an effort in trying to arrange. Even her habit of putting everything in due place needed to end. Because she wasn't feeling appropriate, why should the remaining be?

There were no reasons. But she knew that it's no use to run away from the mirror, that the walls could be oppressor if no respected and trying to hear the music that whispered on the back, in the other side of the house, was useless if it wasn't open for the consequences of that.

Months were few for who had been interested one day for more than the crooked poetry that edges the songs wasted in the mouths and occasional lovers' hands.

_**"I am more than simple words", **_she said for herself, closed in her intimate as who has lost the chance of being different from what always hoped be.

…

To believe in the fantasy was the exit in order to everything walked until then. To feed the reason had never made sense. And everything seemed so distant now that think it was what remained.

Without eternal dream, without promise of a new way of living an illusion.

To continue for not to end.

To restart from right to forget the mistakes.

The pen was the key, but only what she saw was scribbled napkins.

There was not more verses that would join the two of them.

Only a final point.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	10. Sense of the new

**_Sense of the New_**

_[Eric Delko...]_

Those days have been strange. I have been sleeping later and wakened up sleepless. I don't want to leave of house, much less of seeing people. You will probably say that that is my normal one, that is nothing stranger in that. And I should agree, but I am not able to. Because I know that I am feeling different, because I know that that equal is not the same similar of that time that you met me.

At the same time, nothing has changed.

The cold that has been doing and that rain that insists on falling still brings me comfort.

The bed disarranged is still memory of your complaints. It is every time that I drink wine or I hear "All about loving you", of Bon Jovi, I end up seeing you in me.

My rage of the mirror continues, also my habit of counting stars at night in the sky. Looking like this, the time seems not to have past.

If it wasn't for your absence, I even could think that this is true.

The books are still played in the ground. I didn't pass of the first five pages in all those that I tried to read.

I don't know, maybe that search in written for something that feels sense is worrying me too much. I want immediate answers, end of anguishes and uncertainties.

I always was like this, isn't it?

No matter how much you have tried to trained me that we needed to contemplate more of ourselves , I think I never had the courage of trying.

Maybe I'm too much afraid of me.

In spite of everything, there is something new here. Because my life is different, I know. And although it is strange, it is not that bad. You must not have repaired, since you are so distant now.

But I don't know if it is better that continues like this…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	11. Capital Sins

**_Capital sins_**

_Eric Delko..._

It was clear yet when I had her hug for the first time. Not even the cloudy time could destroy what appeared on that moment in me. The will was not loosening anymore, was take advantage of every moment of that gesture docile, slow and comfortable, but so unexpected, that I only got to react in a stalled way, almost as a naive boy that has a kiss stolen by a friend in the patio in the break-time and only gets to look to his friends and smile, shy. You had the control of the situation there, although you didn't know about that. The hours that would proceed would not take off from the thought what has just happened, and my glance looking for yours amid hundreds of people's colors was independent of me, disobedient and bold.

When we stood back, I hovered on your eyes once again. Her shine reminded me the reasons for which I had fascinated myself when I first met you, and I wanted you to go back to that room more times just to have them again in my direction. I babbled illogical words, trying to please without even to think how. The intention maybe will just arrest you there, let you more time at my side, even if it was to feel your presence bewildering me. But you didn't stay too much, and I saw myself soon afterwards projecting ways of find ourselves other times moments after, struggling against the inevitability of the day that would leave soon. Starting from there, I conformed to observing you in the distance, imagining that you could be making the same, stepped on in an ingenuousness that a so long had abandoned me.

Restless, it circulated for the whole place, waiting that your steps found mine. For other moment we were close, but the time that I took myself questioning if I should approach it was the same as took you away from there. I start then to twist for the end, so that the darkness took care of everything? suddenly like this there would be a new opportunity. Nothing else stopped my attention. The mind with your smile filling out, felting your hug every minute, my ears favored with your voice. You already had me, even if you didn't want it. And I knew that starting from then I would only be me if I brought you also to me.

No longer there were more hopes when I decided to leave and I saw you there stopped, alone, dressed in black as the night that was made perfect stronghold for a happy end. I called you. You smiled once again and again you hugged me. That time I felt that that was the right place, and I corresponded with all my affection that wanted to give to you for the rest of the life. But one hour ended, and when I had to say good-bye, I only got to ask if you could appeared at least once again where we met each other and be reticent when I let escape that I like you a lot. I must not have been as clear as wanted, I never know how to be it, however I wouldn't know how to do different with you.

Maybe in the day that your eyes aren't capable to make me feel as in love, I manage to make you to understand how much I want you here.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	12. Before it is Late

**_Before it is Late_**

_Eric Delko_

Certain time I tell for you that the things won't be again how they were before. You, as always, laughed and said that I always spoke that and it never put in practice. Maybe it was true until then, but I was decided to change. You didn't believe, it is obvious.

Yesterday you went by me and we just changed brief glances. The time turned us more bitter and distant. It was inevitable that that happened, but you never believed. You fought with me and spoke to me to stop being stupid. That is one of the few sweet memories that I drag from our last moments.

I didn't have a long time to repair in you, but I could notice that the shine that you carried in your eyes disappeared. Unhappily I was not close to accompany that change and, who knows, to help you not to lose that that was your largest attraction. I admit that it hurt to see you like this.

But I had to change, the things could not continue of that way. We were alone, you and me against the world, living isolated of everything and of all. We needed to grow. Our fear of losing each other look so useless today as the vows of eternal love that we did along months of coexistence.

Your way of walking was still the same. For some seconds, I look back and I was twisting so that you made the same and our glances would crossed again. I imagined myself running from encounter to you, hugging you and saying that now I was ready for both of us. It just that you followed walking without giving any sign that could change your course.

I should have heard you, but my pride didn't let. And you knew about that also, for that you didn't worry in insisting with me. You respected my decision and left without demonstrating any resentment.

Well…

Today I cried for having seen you like this, and I even needed speak to you about that. You already know. Nobody never knew about me like you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	13. Nothing more make sense

**_Nothing more make sense_**

_Calleigh Duquesne..._

One more leaf fell from the tree outside.

I think we arrived at autumn and I didn't notice.

It is strange, but the seasons aren't different for me now.

Actually, there is some time that I no longer care more if it is made cold or heat, if the rain outside floods the streets through where could walk or if the sun burns skin more than it would owe.

They are things that seem so small that I prefer not to care for them.

I think I went badly accustomed, the subtleness of the life don't move me anymore.

I wanted to look at the wall and say that the white on it doesn't pass me anything, but I would be lying again, like happened certain time that you were here. Now it's missing something in her, I don't only know well what it is. I already tried to fill out with pictures and drawings and these walls continues to looking severe to me, asking back what I don't know that was got lost. Not even the polar bear that I only made the outline left the space more familiar.

I don't know of who is the fault for the emptiness, but in that room it seems to fit much more than what I bring with me lately.

In my few meters, I walk without firmness, apprehensive.

The steps that I have been giving were never so uncertain and the refined ice that cover my way seems that will break up at any moment.

I stand still, trying to avoid the fall.

It is cold there below, I know, and it's already enough the coldness in here. I let the wind leave, also the thoughts. I wanted everything quiet as before - was like this that we learned to like each other, do you remember? – it's just that the noise of the wills now is stronger for here. I don't get to sleep like this.

I already know that the book released in the headboard table is there as more time as it would be, but I don't want to continue to read.

Maybe today I prefer to be stupider, to know less than everybody (I believed that I knew too much).

Or maybe I don't read it simply because it reminds me that I bought it with your Christmas gift last year.

I admit that already didn't I know for sure.

Sometimes it seems that the words on the pages are as silent as the ones that try to leave my mouth, and in our muteness we are accomplices and enemies.

The truth is that everything that was… is joining dust in the same way as I joining solitude in me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. In Cuts and Shadows

**_In Cuts and Shadows_**

_Eric Delko..._

I didn't imagine that the loss would be so big when you turned your backs and left out of here.

In the hour I gave little importance, I even heard what you said when you close the door.

I just smiled with the corner of the mouth and I thought that it was once again that that happened. And I let you to go, confident that my coldness would be capable to help me to overcome your absence or that sooner or later we would return to normal.

I think I discovered too late that nothing of that was normal, that what was escaping from me was more than I same had verified until then.

_**"Why do you only see what you wants? Why do you insist on trying to understand? " **_

There are days that I don't leave from my room.

That would usually annoy me a lot, but not now.

I feel that everything has stopped.

The music that plays in my radio just has a chord and the words of the letter that you wrote on that distant day are all same ones.

The places lost their senses if they can't be attributed to both of us anymore.

There is nothing more to see outside.

Of my window, I look to the cloudy sky and think that the rain brings longing. It is strange,

I was used to like those days, before that image be associated to you.

_**"But you need to learn to live without me. I know that the things were not nice, but we don't have more what to do. It will be better like this" **_

It was in one day like that, that we drank coffee together for the first time, in that bookstore.

I still had pains in my body and you, challenging eyes.

Something different appeared there, something that we didn't know the dimension of - and until today I still don't know.

I only remind that your smell melted to that scene and I could never forget.

Today, while my pen traveled tense the lines of the paper, I felt that smell fill out the atmosphere again.

Maybe a tear has been slippery for my face on that moment, but I preferred to ignore and continue to write.

It is like that the pain leaves from inside of the chest, you know.

"_**The truth is that I only wanted to see you happy, make you happy…**_

_**But it seems that everything that I did was hurt you."**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	15. Not There Anymore

**_Not there anymore…_**

_Calleigh Duquesne..._

My silence and yours in that end of the afternoon didn't say anything, as every silence ours of the last months. And I that always thought that the day we didn't say anything would be because everything was said, now I saw that was totally wrong.

You looked at the gray wall as if of her the questions that you should ask to me would jump, and I looked at you as if from your mouth could still leave something more than a sad sigh.

We already were distant from each other, for how much we didn't want to accept. I ran and stopped without knowing the direction that was coming.

I didn't feel like giving you a hug or even looking in your eyes with the same shine of when we first met. I was more innocent there, lost in your wills, and you saw of me much more that I knew.

I just was always afraid, you know, woman that I was and I didn't know how to work with my emotions, and I went and came back from us as if I could continue playing with my uncertainties, until the hour in that I saw forced to decide.

The problem was that I didn't know what decision was that, and you didn't also know what to say to comfort me.

But the words still existed inside of me and of you, in spite of the silence.

They were distant, lost in last emotions, threw in the solitude that each one of us built for itself, waiting to be found. And if they were like this.

Trying to arrive at you wasn't the refuge that my heart asked anymore, and maybe let you leave didn't was that bad.

Or maybe the best would be me to leave.

It is always difficult to decide what is not known to the right.

Suddenly we weren't there anymore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!


	16. Abstract Painting

_**Abstract painting**_

_Eric Delko..._

"_**I am sentimental as never. Inadequate as always." **_

It gave me a squeeze in the chest when I stretched out my arm as soon as I woke up and you weren't on the side of the bed that was always yours.

This scene had already happened several times (it has been so long time that you are not there), but, for some reason, I only felt the emptiness that it had been established today.

It is a serious problem; sometimes my brain not accepts losing, leaving me suspended, far away from the reality, as if the loss concept could be relative.

Maybe that would be the explanation in fact - or just the truth that I created for me, the one that I prefer to believe for not having to struggle for the turn and admit a new failure (isn't always like this?).

I admit that I found strange my coldness as I have left on that moment.

The larger space in the bed pleased me, concrete representation of the longings of freedom that I always had.

There is no constancy in my wills, I know, it's just that the road traveled now is very long to run from the paradox.

The rain falls strong in the world that is not mine.

Your glasses still are in the headboard table, marked in the right lens by your sleepy fingers, and I wonder if the heat that we felt inside of those four walls one day really existed.

The gray on them tells me that not.

The truth that I try to deny... tells me that all this feeling of freedom it's nothing to compared with what I had with you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!


	17. A Lot Beyond the Both of Us

**_A lot beyond the both of us_**

_Calleigh Duquesne...._

I wanted to understand what your eyes says when they find mine like this, so afflicted. It's strange, maybe different, but the truth is that I am always uncomfortable, seeking shelter in the ground or in the sky, but I think there are less ants and stars to count than the time that the honesty of your glance lasts.

I don't know if that is good or bad.

It seems that sometimes they look for a truth that I don't have or they tell me one that I don't want to hear, and at that time my body doesn't answer like it should.

It gives me the wanting to running for some safe place, where I can be quiet. Locked in a bubble, maybe. But I can't, everything that I do is stay still, avoiding you. But your eyes continue hovering on me, weighing as the conscience about who forgot of loving itself for not knowing how to love the others.

Your extended hand no longer tells me a lot of thing, while your glance reveals me more than I can tolerate.

It is my mirror, my picture in gray tones. Stopped in your orbit, it's me shrunk in a corner, afraid girl's caricature.

It's me defenseless, leaving that the world takes me entirely, without remain a little of me in myself. Undo myself in your certainties and I stay loose in your space. I don't flee more than what your eyes try to say. The ants are immense now and the stars faded.

In the darkness, stay you and me facing the wall, in unjust confrontation - me intimidated and you mute.

There is no peace here, only pain and tension.

I still remember the doubt that your glance brought when you found me for the first time. You were more you there. And I felt slight like this.

In the silence of our confusion, I hear the screams that come from within me and you.

Maybe we could understand them before, when the universe seemed to be only one for the both of us and the bitterness had not taken us, but today it looks to me as impossible as not to be painful to look in your intimate again.

Your hug doesn't bring comfort, and I prefer to seek for you somewhere lost in the memory.

The restlessness in our encounter reveals how we were already different, although we look at each other in the mirror and always see the same dissatisfaction of that time.

I know that the skies became cloudier ever since, and we can't do nothing now.

The truth that I looked for is lost in some white space of your glance and mine no more it seems like this.

_**"It is just the life"**_, you will tell me.

But I prefer to believe that not...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	18. In the Morning

**_In the morning_**

_Calleigh Duquesne ..._

She woke up scared.

She sweated and panted as it had never happened before.

In the air, she was capable to feel that perfume that so much made her good in everyday of coexistence.

He had been in her dream, without doubts, and that had put him as close as she wanted that he was now.

She felt a squeeze in the chest.

She ignored that sensation, but something told her that it was longing.

He had left wasn't a long time, however his absence already began to shows as pain.

Some tears were slippery of her face.

She lamented even more that he wasn't near now to have his hug.

Her first pulse was to think in calling him.

She dialed the first numbers and gave up.

She wanted to throw the phone hard against the wall.

She didn't make it, however.

She lowered her head and the cry started to be compulsive.

All her body shook.

It seemed that her life had become empty without him, that the things had lost the sense.

She looked at the clock and she saw that it didn't pass eight in morning.

She had slept little and it lacked a lot for the day to end.

And the only thing that she needed now was that the days passed quickly, bringing him back as soon as possible.

If he in fact will return.

Wait…

For the first time, she felt that her mornings would be too difficult.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	19. For an Incomplete Being

_**For An Incomplete Being**_

_Eric Delko..._

_On the break room…_

Another day your smile came across by me

Beautiful, innocent, comfortable

A smile as I never saw

Maybe it was like this for everything and with everybody

Maybe at least it had the intention of being it

But it seemed that it was only for me…

In the same day I saw you sleep there

Quiet, innocent, captivating

Simple like I never imagined

Maybe your sleep was the most beautiful sleep

Maybe I was happy for seeing you like this so close

Even knowing that that moment would pass

And I would not get to forget

Maybe the time has stopped for some hours

Maybe my eyes have gotten wet when I thinking of what we had

Maybe my fingers have touched light on your face

Perhaps I still were me

But after you, I have my doubts…

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I've tried  
to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
but my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	20. Days like this

_**Days like this**_

_Eric Delko..._

There are days that I miss you.

They are few, it is true, but they exist.

They are usually gray days, colds, days that I wanted you to be here at my side. But you are not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time**

**Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

In days like this, I catch the blanket, roll me up in it and sit down in the armchair in the corner of the room. Your armchair.

I light up the fireplace, catch a cup of wine and I turn on the CD player. I put that CD that you gave me from Christmas and I hear several times, in a gesture more than automatic.

I pass the finger slowly at the border of the glass, as if smoothing you hair.

I stare the picture of both of us together on that summer last year above the fireplace and I make mention of catching the phone.

But I always give up.

In days like this, I read over and over all of the letters that I wrote for you and that I never had courage to send it, but that also never tore. There are words that goes to sweet to roughest, a lot of times without any sense.

Some written with so much rage that it get to mark the leaf on the other side. Other, so soft that badly get to read what is written. I think in sending them now, just to show everything that you did with me when you left me. But I think so useless that I leave them in the same place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

In days like this, I watch your favorite film for the thousandth time and I remember every comment of yours.

I go to the kitchen and I make brigadier for us to eat with spoon.

I put that purple blouse with yellow stripes that you so much hate and I leave the bed disarranged only for you to implicate with me.

I pass the day lying, looking at the roof and review pictures of that trip that we did.

I press the pillow against my face just to see if I still feel your smell in it, like I always did every day in the morning when you were already up to prepare our coffee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In days like this, I want to shout very high how much I love you, I want to tell you everything that I didn't say before for pure fear or pride.

On those days that I feel longings, I think of you looking at me with love and saying that you will never leave me.

And I ask myself if better days will come…

...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	21. In Darkness Room

_**In darkness room**_

_Calleigh Duquesne..._

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

She decided that she didn't would get up of the bed anymore.

There, the world seemed safer - it was where she felt immune of anything, capable to be happy in fact -, that's why there were not reasons to leave of such cozy place.

The darkness of her room brought the sensation that, besides it, nothing else existed, and dispersed the thoughts capable of make her suffer.

Actually, she hated memories.

If she had the option of removing something from her intimate, it would be the ridiculous capacity to keep moments in the memory and bring them to the surface when less convenient.

She maintained her eyes open.

She didn't have the idea of hour, but she could feel that it was already late at night. Dawn, maybe.

It was always like this.

She couldn't lie down and simply to forget of everything, no matter how much she wanted.

Her thoughts were taken by all her failures, for the notion that it was unable to get right at least once.

She recounted the experiences, she saw that the mistakes repeated with unbelievable frequency and she only got to cry.

She had become a weak one, it is true. Weak for constant deceptions, threw to the isolation by not tolerating more to collect failures.

If one day hope had existed in her chest, certainty had gotten lost.

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

It seemed that the world had become too much complex for her.

She was afraid of living in other people's company, as if everything was threats to her happiness.

She didn't get to notice, however, that there wasn't happiness to be destroyed anymore.

Her conduct did her bitter and it moved her away of those that still had some type of affection for her.

The solitude of that moment in her room was nothing else that a metaphor of what was becoming her life.

She closed the eyes for a brief instant and she wanted not to be there anymore. When opening, however, she noticed that nothing had changed.

The castles of sand in that it stepped on her life were destroyed some time ago, and it was too late to change the world of illusions and fantasies that she had created for herself.

**We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

Hugged to her pillow, she cried once again.

She discovered that she needed much more than the darkness of a room and a cozy bed to fake to be happy, but a little too late for the things to be different.

She only got to think in what she had left back...

_His arms, his warm... his love and protection._

She had left back her love, _her Eric..._

She needed to learn again how to live in the real universe without him… without them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	22. For not having You

_**For not having You**_

_Eric Delko_

____

Today I bought this flower

To say that I thought about you

To ask excuses for my imperfections

And to be appreciated for the whole patience

___

Today I bought this flower

To see if I get myself to redeem

For sometimes in actions not have proportions

And to see if you forgive my intransigence

___

Today I bought this flower

To speak that I am not so bad

So that you try to understand my reactions

While I behave as child of great innocence

___

Today I bought this flower

So that you don't come to judge me

As somebody with problems without dimensions

And see that I feel much more than lack

___

Today I bought this flower

To undo the endless impressions

That I am not worthy of your attentions

And of the affections of your conscience

___

Today I bought this flower

To try to make you don't think about going

And seek for affection in other arms

When you have me with total vehemence

___

Today I bought this flower

To show that I don't know how to act with you

Seeing all my pretensions

Like imperfect actions without any consistence

___

Today I bought this flower

To try to make you smile

And to have the decency at least once

To assuming how much I adore you…

___

Today I bought this flower

But I didn't had the courage

To give to you

Because I know how much I hurt you

Although it wasn't my intention

___

Today I bought this flower

That reminds me so much of your perfume

So I take it home with me

As a memory of how nights was with you at my side

___

Today I bought this flower

And try to sleep

With you in my dreams

And your smell in the pillow that once was yours...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks!!


	23. Today I wanted you…

_**Today I wanted you…**_

_Calleigh Duquesne..._

Today I wanted to see you…

I wanted to hear your voice, to speak nonsense, to let you make me a little more cheerful

I wanted to say that I still adore you too much, that you continue to be very important to me

I wanted to feel your presence, to admire your smile and understand what your eyes so much tell me

I wanted to forget how much I already suffered for you, forgive everything that went wrong and only try to be happy with you

I wanted to believe that there is still a chance for us, that everything can still get better

I wanted to sleep and to wake up knowing that you are mine, only mine

Because I know that I'm yours, only yours

I wanted not to be that distant from you

Because today I wanted you…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.


	24. Stop the time

**_Stop the time_**

_Calleigh Duquesne..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Time, is going by  
So much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yesterday I wanted to control the time.

To be capable to return, to do seconds last hours, weeks turning years.

If I could have that control, I would try to leave every moment ours eternal, so that they didn't turn, one hour from other, just memories (painful for being only that).

I would not act in the same way, it is true, and I would give so much value to each instant at your side.

If I knew that you would leave that fast, I would not at least leave the time pass, believe me.

But I don't have that power.

And it is for that, that today I woke up crying.

And it is for that, that tomorrow will be likewise.

And it is for that, that I don't know when it will stop.

Because if really I was capable to do something to stop, with certainty I would opt for stop you when you left, when you took from me all the hope that I even believed would exist.

Because if the time exists for me now, it is to lament that he can walk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And now as long as I can  
I'm holding on with both hands  
Cause forever I believe  
That the****re's nothing I could need but you**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I only wanted that this would be different.

I only wanted that our history didn't finish like this.

I only wanted you here.

Now.

Always.

Without having time.

So I wouldn't cry anymore and I would be happy again.

_...Only if_ _I could control the time and have you here with me._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.


	25. Back together? Or just a heat

_**Back together ? Or just a heat of the moment…**_

_They..._

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I looked away**

**Then I looked back at you****…**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He held her hands with force.

Even that gesture already repeated for so much times it seemed to be different now.

New sensations took all his body, without let it hide all the happiness felt by him on that moment.

She looked in his eyes with tenderness.

She gave a unique smile, one that he had always said to be the most beautiful of all his life, and hugged him lingering.

She felt happy as a long time she didn't.

In spite of everything that had happened, it seemed that her place was really there, in his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

They kissed each other.

Not an anxious kiss, but simple.

Pure and slow.

Different from all the previous ones.

Nor better, nor worse.

Just different.

With victory taste, maybe.

But not of certainty, because there is a cliché of purer truth: in life there's no sure of anything.

And it is from doubt that appears the hope that something still can be better every day…

Certainty didn't exist only hope.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**You're the only one  
I'd be with 'till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hope that one day…

Today,

Tomorrow,

Next year or who knows when…

It doesn't matter.

They would be together.

Because now, this was right!!

This was meant to be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.


	26. Point Zero

**_Point Zero_**

_Eric Delko..._

____

Believe, I began to organize my life without you.

And I know that you think I am unable, that it won't happen even one week and I will return running, only that that time you are wrong.

I am already getting used to with the idea and until enjoying not have your habits here anymore.

Remember when you decided to leave me once and for all?

I thought that my world would collapse.

Well, you know, in those hours I always maximize the emotions, it gets to be ridiculous.

I cry, I lose hope, I implore for one more chance.

Then, when it passes, it seems that I never felt anything. And soon I am laughing at random, wrapped by the memory of the moment.

In the first days it was difficult, I recognize.

I still looked at any corner of the house and I felt your presence here.

I wished that you hadn't left, looks crazy, hum?!

If I knew that without you I would be peace, I swear that I wouldn't have insisted so much for you to stay.

Actually, it is so pleasant now that even it seems that you were present here in such little time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What happens is that I was always very afraid of changes, and what frightened me in your departure was that I have to begin to live once again and in a different way.

I don't know what happen to us but whatever was wasn't enough for us to stay together, and your decision of leaving me opened my eyes for that.

Speaking like this, it seems that it wasn't good while you were here with me. No, it is not that. The last thing that I want is to sound repressed, and I don't also want to do an enthusiastic speech of my solitude.

Deeply inside, I am still frightened with the peacefulness that is to face the life with your absence.

I learned with you that certain decisions, no matter how much they are difficult in a first moment, they need to be maintained until that it is accustomed to them.

That motivates me still more to leave everything as it is.

I know that something got lost of me in that process, but I face as natural.

__

Now my CD collection can be arranged of the way that I want, without any logical order.

The clothes can be thrown on the bed for days and I don't need to let to do the table of coffee all the mornings.

My apartment was back as my chaos again, where only I understand myself (only, I understand).

In fact, I already know how my life will be without you.

I will be always waking up late and eating any nonsense.

The days will be all same ones, simple like I always wanted, without concerns or boredoms.

Everything will be easier.

__

The problem is that I never knew how to work with what comes easy, and maybe for that the complicated attracts me so much.

It wouldn't have to be different now.

_"To the hell with all that!!!!!!!!!!"_

__

Believe, I began to(think that I would) organize my life without you.

I only didn't get used to your absence.

I believed that could live without you but I see that I don't live anymore.

I just struggle everyday to survive a life without you because it hurts too much the longing; hurts too much getting home and realize that you aren't here.

I try to deceive myself, to lie for myself saying that I began to organize my life without you but actually my life was never organized, it was never mine before you be a part of her and now without you I don't know what to do.

I only know that every day I am dying slowly, it lacks me the air, the shine, the happiness, the hope... and it is for that that I go.

I leave in the attempt of relieving my pain; because see you everyday, work with you hurts me too much.

And it still hurts me more the knowledge than all this was for my fault, my decision of not trusting you enough to talk, to share, to find the solution and do the right choice.

I'll go but I'm leaving my heart with you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.


	27. The Hardest Day

_**The Hardest Day**_

_They..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One more day, one last look_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_And play the role that's meant for us_

_That said we'd say goodbye_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She arrived with very red eyes. If I didn't know her very well, I would say that she had smoked marijuana.

It's just that she wasn't the one to do those things.

Besides, the expression that her face brought, denounced that that strange coloration was from hours and hours of desperate cry.

What had happened? I still didn't know, but with certainty it was not simple.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One more night by your side_

_Where our dreams collide_

_And all we have is everything_

_And there's no pain there's no hurt_

_There's no wrong it's all right_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I repaired that she brought in her hands a kneaded paper.

I made mention so that she give it to me, however she pressed it even more in her hands.

Her eyes filled with water.

That gesture looked plenty family and, at the same time, a little uncommon for somebody like her.

Her strength had always been the reason of her largest pride and I never saw her so uncontrolled.

Her mouth was dry and she didn't give the impression that it was capable to emit any sound.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_If I promise to believe will you believe_

_That there's nowhere that we'd rather be_

_Nowhere describes where we are_

_I've no choice, I love you_

_Leave, love you wave goodbye_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I caress her hair with my hands and I pulled her at encounter to my shoulder.

When I hugged her, she seemed to faint.

Her body weighed defenseless and hot, anxious for comfort.

I didn't get to say anything, even for not know what happened with her.

I was just there, present, hoping that my being would make her fell better.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And all I ever wanted was to stay_

_And nothing in this world's gonna change_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She, however, didn't calm down.

To the opposite, she cried copiously and she crowded me together with the little force that remained in her.

I moved her away for a brief moment and I stared at her green eyes.

They were sad and distressing now, taken by that red that so much had gotten me scared minutes behind.

And I didn't simply know what to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Never wanna wake up from this night_

_Never wanna leave this moment_

_Waiting for you only, only you_

_Never gonna forget every single thing you do_

_When loving you is my finest hour_

_Leaving you, the hardest day of my life_

_The hardest day of my life_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From the sound of her low voice I tried to identify some word, without success.

I approximated my ears of her lips, however she remained silent again.

I told her that she could trust me even after everything that happen, I still was her friend, nothing had change and that I wanted to know what was happening, and she reprehended me with a _**"you wouldn't understand."**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I still breathe, I still eat_

_And the sun it shines the same as it did yesterday_

_But there's no warmth, no light_

_I feel empty inside_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took from her hands the kneaded paper without any resistance.

Inside of it, in shaken letters, I could read those words that I desired to hear from her mouth per years.

Something told me, however, that it hadn't been written for me.

She looked at me with firmness and I could be the sure of my mistake.

It was for me.

That time was my eyes that got wet, unhappy for so much wasted time, love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_But I never will regret a single day_

_I know it isn't going to go away_

_What I'm feeling for you_

_I will always love you_

_Leave, love you wave goodbye_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She turned her backs and she put to leave my house.

Before going, she looked at me in a last moment with farewell air.

That gesture hurt me more than any loss that I already had in my thirty and few years of life.

She sends me a slow kiss and closed the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And all, and all I ever wanted was to stay_

_Nothing in this world's gonna change..._

_Never wanna wake up from this night_

_Never wanna leave this moment_

_Waiting for you only, only you_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sky was gray and a cold wind enters for the half-open window.

My sound played "The hardest day" by The Corrs and the bottle of red wine was empty on top of the sofa.

Everything would be sad in here.

I sit on the sofa and started to thinking over the words, her words on the paper…

"**But nothing will change what remain **

**When I think about somebody, I only think of you…**

**I will always love you.**

**Please don'****t give up on me…**

**Always and forever yours, ****Cal…"**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Never gonna forget every single thing you do_

_When loving you is my finest hour_

_I never knew I'd ever feel this way_

_I feel for you..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Her words..._

_My thoughts... _

_**"Never !!"**_

_._


End file.
